In recent years, an electric motorcycle which travels using as a driving power source an electric motor activated by a battery has been proposed, in place of a motorcycle including a gasoline engine as the driving power source.
The electric motorcycle has an advantage in that it does not cause environmental destruction or the like because it does not emit exhaust gases. Therefore, it is expected that the electric motorcycle will be widely used in the future. However, the electric motorcycle cannot travel for a long distance using one battery. To enable the electric motorcycle to travel for a long distance, it is necessary to mount many batteries to its vehicle body.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show an example of the electric motorcycle incorporating many batteries (see Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, the moving direction of the vehicle body of the electric motorcycle will be referred to as “forward”, and its opposite direction will be referred to as “rearward.” In this electric motorcycle, a front cover 100 is provided in front of a head pipe 13 extending downward from the widthwise center portion of a handle 12, and a plurality of cylindrical batteries 95 are placed at upper and lower sides on the rear surface of the front cover 100. An electric motor 4 which is supplied with electric power from the batteries 95 is positioned in the vicinity of a rear wheel 90 and rotates the rear wheel 90. Because of the many batteries 95 mounted to the vehicle body, the capacity of the whole batteries 95 increases, but the vehicle body is able to travel for a long distance.